1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to protective covers and more specifically it relates to a clear casing for an electronic component. The clear casing is an enclosure made out of a transparent plastic material which extends about the periphery of the electronic component, so as to enhance the esthetic appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous protective covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,870 to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,146 to Florence; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,497 to Stanley and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,567,054 to Dalgleish all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.